


Checklist

by ArouraBorialis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArouraBorialis/pseuds/ArouraBorialis
Summary: One more check on her list and one step closer to her main goal.Things seemed to be just starting to turn around and soon she knows she will be able to escape.But then she got a message and it changes everything, Will she still be able to cross everything off her checklist?





	1. Step One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a multi-part series, Who MC ends up with depends on the comments I get and what the people want, I will work on branching this out so that each lovely member of Mystic Messenger gets some love.

"one step closer" she whispers to her self, holding the device close to her heart. She sits down on the bench and pulls out her note book from her back quickly checking off another item on her list, she sat looking at the list with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.  
As she was sliding the book back her bag the new phone she had just bought started to go off making a weird screeching noise.  
"This is what I get for buying a second-hand phone" she grumbles while quickly snapping up the phone and peering curiously at the screen.  
"a message?" she thought to her self "what is happening?"

Unknown  
...Hello...?

"Who is this Unknown?! they said they wiped this whole thing clean!" 

MC  
?  
Unknown  
Can you see this?  
MC  
Who are you?  
Unknown  
I'm sure you're surprised. 

"No, really? I was told factory new and this is my brand new SIM card how does this even happen?!" she muttered while another message pinged through

Unknown  
It's not every day you get a text from a stranger.  
I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

"WAIT! Messenger app?" she double checked the screen "oh I guess it is an app" she blew her bangs out of her eyes and sighed "Maybe I should just delete this app then I can go back to my plan" 

Unknown  
I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...  
I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...

"No contact? no information? how is this unknown person even sending anything?!" she groaned while looking back to the screen

Unknown  
All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.  
I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad...

"Where is this going?"

MC  
First... who are you?  
Unknown  
Me? Oh sorry. I didn't even introduce myself.  
I'm just... a student studying abroad. I'm Korean  
I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter. 

"something seems fishy about this whole thing, I mean a nameless student?" she narrowed her eyes looking at the phone while biting her lip 

Unknown  
You won't find me on search engines. ^^;  
but, anyways..  
Can you help me find the owner of this phone?  
I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.  
But still...  
I'd appreciate it if you could help. 

MC stared at the device and contemplated for a moment, she typed out 4 different responses before finally settling on one.  
"Well what is the worst thing that could happen here, here goes nothing"

MC  
How can I help you?

The conversation continued and she found herself standing in front of an apartment door, she looked at the phone again checking the password she was given before she typed in the code. The door swung open and she glanced inside.  
"N-no-one is here?" she furrowed her brows before quickly typing out a message to this "Unknown" person telling them that no one was here.  
They advised her to leave a message, So with that, she stepped inside and headed towards the counter to find a pad of paper and a pen behind her she heard the door close and it sounded like it had locked as well. 

She ran towards the door but she was caught off guard by her phone once again making the strange screeching sound, she paused as she saw a whole chat room light up with names she had never heard before. She stood there stunned just staring at her phone, frozen in a mixture of fear and curiosity. 

"What have you gotten yourself into" she mumbled while slinking down to the floor. 

I guess we will just have to find out.


	2. Step Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC had no idea what she had gotten into but she was willing to jump at anything no matter how crazy it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running on some inspiration though I will admit it has been a long time since I wrote any fanfics so please be patient with me, I also do not have a beta to read over everything so until I get one I know these chapters are going to be not the greatest. 
> 
> I love getting feedback and constructive criticism so please feel free to comment away.

She sat against the wall staring at the phone in her hand, the conversation she was viewing was rushing by her eyes. Yoosung? Jumin..Han? 707?? Wait..Zen? like THE Zen? I mean his display picture was similar to the pictures she had seen, Who is Jaehee? Who are all these people and why could I see their chatroom! 

707   
Wait!!  
Yoosung★  
Why?

"Oh crap, have I been noticed?!" she bit her lip again, No I will just keep my head down maybe everything will be better this way! I mean how do I delete this thing, If I delete it then they won't ever know I was here right? she was shifting uncomfortably on the floor.

ZEN  
??  
707  
Think someone entered the chat room;;

OH CRAP! they definitely noticed, she pinched the bridge of her nose while internally scolding herself for following that unknown guy and getting caught up in..what was she even caught up in?

Jumin Han  
MC... ?  
ZEN  
Wtf. How did it get in here?  
707  
Hacker! 

"No not a hacker, I promise I am not a hacker!" she shouted to the walls, her cheeks tinged with pink as she realized that no one was going to hear her pleas of innocence 

Yoosung★  
Hacker!? Therae's a hacker in ouer room!!!  
Sevnee do somethign!!  
ZEN  
Hey, typos. -_-;;  
707  
Wait a sec. I'm searching. 

"Searching? What did he mean by searching" she panicked, standing up from the floor quickly and looking around the room trying to find some place to hide.   
"Uhm Maybe I should say something, this conversation is starting to sound. threatening" she pondered quietly. 

MC   
Hello...  
Yoosung★  
Gahhhh it's talking!!   
707  
Oh... ^^; Wait.  
Just found something. This is weird.  
I traced the IP...  
It's from Rika's apartment. 

"HACKER!" She shouted into the air "What the heck!" she looked down at her phone and realized he would have been able to track her with the phone and she quickly threw it out of her hands, with a clunk it hit the ground and she quickly reached out with her foot to push it further away from her, No way was she trusting a hacker. 

More messages came through the app, ping after ping for about a good two minutes before she reached over to the phone again.  
"Oh.. they want her to confess? confess to what!? I didn't do anything!" she gasped and started to chew her lip again. 

Jumin Han  
Hey.  
Don't get distracted.   
Yoosung★  
Oh, right. Username MC...  
Jaehee Kang  
...An abrupt stranger.  
707  
My hands r shaking as I hack.   
Jumin Han  
Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.   
707  
If it doesn't say anything I'll hack in and find out. 

"Hack into what my phone again? what if he uses the camera? what if he looks into your SIM card and finds out all your personal information! I need to say something!" she screamed internally. 

MC  
Reveal yourselves first. I'm the most confused one here...

She watched the conversation go on a little bit more, soon they were introducing themselves, each one seemed more interesting then she had expected. Of course, she had heard of Zen and had heard of Jumin Han but it was more amazing that they were even talking to her right now.   
She smiled at the picture Yoosung sent to the chat, she thought he was cute and looked like a golden little puppy with his big smile and his big violet eyes. 

After some time the conversation shifted and she was speaking to this V guy who was apparently their boss or something to that effect, now he is saying that she can't say anything about the address which concerned her.. would she have to stay there? she wondered. 

next thing she knew she had agreed to join the RFA and help plan parties for a good cause. She realized that this meant she had a place to stay, another check off of her list. 

She put down the phone and walked over to her bag which she dropped on the floor and pulled out her note book and smiled checking off another item on her list. She put the note book down and she took some time to take in her surroundings, the apartment was small but it was far grander than the home she had been staying in before. She shuddered as memories of the night before rushed into her mind, she instinctively wrapped her arms around her body trying to give herself some degree of comfort. 

This may of all been crazy and a huge risk but after everything she had gone through these last 18 years she was willing to run to any opportunity that would set her free.


End file.
